diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiadorma 'Guschi' Finnig
Aktuelles Es wird Herbst, und auch das Wetter verändert sich, es wird nämlich kalt - sie trägt immer öfter verschiedene Mäntel oder wenigstens ein langes Cape. Außerdem ist die momentan immer öfter verheult anzutreffen und macht insgesamt einen unzufriedenen, zickigen Eindruck. In der Unterlippe glänzt nun ein neues, schlichtes Silberkügelchen. Das Ganze ist noch ziemlich gereizt und dick angeschwollen. Äußerlichkeiten thumb|338px|Ein wunderschönes Zusammenspiel aus Hafen, Mond und Tia Mit einem Meter und fünfundfünfzig Zentimetern gehört Tia nicht grad zu den Riesen unter den Menschen und ist somit nicht schwer zu übersehen. Aber was ihr an Größe fehlt, macht sie mit einem großen Mundwerk wieder wett! Der Körper ist ziemlich schlank, aber unverkennlich weiblich, wenn auch nicht übertrieben. Oberweite, Taille und Po passen zum Rest und sind somit eher kleingehalten. An den Armen sind leichte Muskelansätze zu sehen. Die Haltung ist nicht die Beste, aber auch nicht übertrieben krumm und der Gang ist zumeist tappsend oder schlendernd, was ihre durchaus vorhandene Niedlichkeit noch etwas unterstreicht. So einige Narben finden sich an ihrem Körper - da wären beispielsweise ein Lange, Horizontale knapp unter dem Bauchnabel oder ein TicTacToe-Feld auf dem Bauch. Wenn man einen Blick auf ihren Rücken wirft, fallen die Peitschennarben als Erstes ins Auge. Auf dem rechten Schulterblatt findet sich ein kleines Hautbild, dass auf den ersten Blick wie ein verwackelt gestochener Haufen Matsch aussieht, doch bei näherem Betrachten fällt auf, dass es ein Schiff darstellen soll. Wer auch immer das gestochen hat, war auf jeden Fall kein Meister seines Handwerks. Im Bauchnabel trägt sie ein verschnörkeltes Schmuckstück, dass seinen Abschluss in einem blauen Ziersteinchen findet. Meist grinst sie Euch frech entgegen. Die Augen sind himmelblau und wurden mit einem schwarzen Kohlestift umrandet, um sie etwas in Szene zu setzen, die Zähne sind weiß und stehen gerade, die Lippen sind recht schmal und in einem zarten Rosé gefärbt, auch da war sicherlich etwas Farbe im Spiel. Die Wangen ziert immer eine leichte Röte. In der linken Augenbraue trägt sie je einen schlichten silbernen Ring, in der Zunge findet sich ein schwarzes Schmucksteinchen und in der Unterlippe, mittig von oben nach unten durchgestochen ((Eskimopiercing)) trägt sie eine kleine, schimmernde Silberkugel. Die Haare sind gepflegt, auch wenn sie meistens etwas wirr wirken. Sie sind etwa auf Kinnlänge geschnitten. Die Kleidung ist normalerweise nicht von hoher Qualität, ein Hemd, eine Hose und ihre gewohnt weitern Stiefel, sowie ein Hut. Momentan fällt es jedoch durchaus auf, dass sie immer öfter Sachen von höherer Qualität trägt, weiche Hemden und Westen darüber, lange Mäntel, nur dem Hut bleibt sie absolut treu. "Olaf", wie sie ihren blaugrauen Stoffhut meistens nennt, hängt hinten am Steiß an einer Schlaufe. Er wirkt irgendwie seltsam... Als hätte ihn jemand in der Mitte zerrissen, und dann unprofessionell wieder zusammengeflickt. Am Gürtel sind zwei kleine Taschen. Eine aus Leder, welche mit kleinen Steinchen gefüllt ist, und eine aus Leinenstoff, in der sich Hustenbonbons finden. Im Stiefel trägt sie das wichtige Zeug, was auch erklärt, wieso ihr Schuhwerk immer so weit ist. Briefe, Kleingeld, Leinentücher, all sowas trägt sie lieber gut versteckt bei sich. Um den Hals trägt sie ein schwarzes Samtband, an dem leise eine silberne Glocke klingt, außerdem, an einem Lederband befestigt, eine schlichte, schwarze Maultrommel. Ihr absoluter Lieblingsschmuck darf nicht fehlen - eine dünne, goldene Kette, an der, ebenfalls in Gold eingefasst, ein Rubin hängt. Die Stimme ist kratzig, rau, für eine 'Dame' recht tief und, vorallem, laut. Sehr laut sogar. Man könnte davon ausgehen, dass sie viel raucht, auch wenn man sie nie mit Raucherk antrifft. Wenn sie spricht hört man sie durchaus über den halben Platz. Sie spricht in irgendeinem furchtbaren Dialekt in dem es nicht selten vorkommt, dass einzelne Laute oder halbe Wörter einfach mal verschluckt werden. Eigenarten und Besonderheiten Sie ist schon etwas Besonderes - und das merkt man in fast jeder Hinsicht. Verhalten, Ausdruck, Charakter, alles ist ein bisschen... ausgefallen. *wechselhaft wie das Wetter, erst lacht sie, dann weint sie, dann ist sie sauer auf alles und jeden *insgesamt ist sie vom Verhalten her irgendwie schräg - der eine oder andere hat sie sicher schon beim Laterne knutschen erwischt oder dabei, wie sie sich heulend auf dem Boden wälzt *schauspielern kann sie gut, es ist also nie so ganz einfach zu sagen, ob sie irgendwas jetzt tatsächlich ernstmeint *auf dem linken Handrücken ist ein Mal zu sehen, ein Tropfen und eine Schlange *sie soll wohl die Laterne auf dem Kathedralenplatz besetzen, wenn man vor dem Brunnen steht, den Blick zur Kathedrale gewandt, gleich die neben dem Blumenkasten, sogar ihr Name wurde darauf eingeritzt Familie, Freunde, Bekannte, 'Feinde' 'Familie:' Ihre Familie soll vollkommen verstorben bzw. verschollen sein'.' 'Freunde:' *Fuchs - Tias beste Freundin und ein kleines, bäumeprügelndes Großmaul *Iriana - nimmt den Platz direkt nach Fuchs ein, sie sollte die große Klappe etwas zügeln *Dayyan Ibn Gossarah - ihr bester Freund und gleichzeitig auch ihr Lebensgefährte, die beiden verbindet etwas Besonderes, sind praktisch ein Herz und eine Seele *Morna - gute Freundin von ihr, hat immer ein offenes Ohr, andersrum genauso *Arugas "Aru" - guter Kumpel, immer für sie da 'Bekannte:' Genau genommen könnte man hier die halbe Stadt aufzählen... *Janikka Jenkins - 'ne Nette, auch wenn Tia ihre Lebensgefährtin irgendwie nicht leiden kann *Baird - schwer zu beschreiben, kennt sie kaum *Die Kathedralenleute - sie hatte noch nicht soviel mit ihnen zu tun, hat aber auch nichts gegen die *das "Kathedralenplatzpack" - Leute, die sie vom Sehen her kennt, und bei denen sie den Namen aufgeschnappt hat, die meisten sind ja doch etwas bekannter *einige der Pandaren - Tia hat ein gutes Bild von den felligen Genossen, versteht sich auch mit den meisten recht gut und geht dann sogar mit der großen Klappe etwas vorsichtiger um 'Feinde': *Agth Varus - "Elen'e Schlampe, sollte sich am bes'n verpiss'n.. 'ch hasse die!" *"Die Blauen" - "Unnützes Dreckspack, 'ne Schan'e für de Stadt!" *Thire Rotfaust - "'ne Arschgeige, würd'ch nich' direk' "Fein'" nenn', aber Freun' 's au' was an'eres." *Xenzao - "'s so zi'mlich der einziche Pandare, der mir gestohl'n bleib'n kann." *Zan der Grinser - "'s größte Arschloch der Stadt!" Und was denken jetzt andere über sie? (Gute Frage! Hier dürft ihr gern hinschmadern, was euer Char von Tia hält.) *Maya Severyns - "Ik mach alles, wat nett zu meina Jan is. Tia is nett zu meina Jan." *Alice Ferrow (Sekh) - "Tia? *grinst plötzlich arschbreit* Tia 's 'ne blöde Kuh. Aber 'ch hab s'e ganz dolle lieb! Un' jetz',zieh Leine.."